


Masked love

by Sapphire1616



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Other, Pining, Romance, Royalty, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire1616/pseuds/Sapphire1616
Summary: Prince George remembers the first time he met his knight in shining armour. the first time the tall blond rescued him, and the same day Dream began to wear a mask.he would of never have guessed that the masked man who now stood taller than him would become his closes friend, and something more. with a shy smile he took the males hand gently, Dreams rough skin was warm and comforting. even with the mask he could tell the male was smirking at the Princes shyness."Prince George, would you care for a dance?" dreams tone was teasing, as the larger male pulled the small prince closer. The males lips twitched up into a smile as he gave a small laugh at his friend. it was only them and the stars now."I would love to" as much as George was trying to be as bold as dream, his voice was small and held none of his usual royal authority. but tonight he wasn't a prince, tonight me was merely a commoner under the star lit sky. and as dream placed his large hand on his dainty side, he new he could stay like this for the rest of time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Masked love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing a fanfiction! although I was going to go to university to study creative writing before i changed my career path. so what better way than to continue writing than with a dream and George fanfiction. I'm hoping to write some other small stories in the near future. but for now enjoy! 
> 
> also thank you to my close friend for being my editor for my dyslexic ass.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

George remembered that day fondly, the day he and Sapnap decided to sneak out the castle one chilly August evening. But he never thought that day would end with a blond boy saving him.

George and Sapnap had been friends since they were toddlers. Their families close due to the Nap family’s noble status, and of course George’s family being the King and Queen of the Notfound Kingdom. The younger boy was currently leading the prince away from the firelit room they were supposed to be in, sneaking away from the watch of Willow, the head maid, a kind woman who cared for them whenever their parents were busy. She was like a mother to both boys, always there when the Queen had important duties or when Sapnap was over to visit, and was always there to kiss a scraped knee better or tell the boys a bedtime story.

A bonk on the young Prince's head made him glace up at the slightly taller male. As much as Sapnap was younger than George he still managed to beat the Prince in height. “Ow!” George huffed his eyes narrowing as Sapnap grinned, taking off at a sprint down the hallway, sticking his tongue out as he went.

“Come get me _Your Majesty_ ” Sapnap teased, running outside towards the courtyard. George’s face flushed - he knew how much he disliked being called that. George was only a Prince, it would be years till he would take the throne. 

Sprinting after him, the hem of George’s tailcoat bounced off the back of his legs as he dodged maids and guards passing and patrolling. Stepping out into the chilly august air made the young boy shiver- Autumn seemed to already be on its way.

“Gotcha!” Sapnap pounced, toppling both of the boys forward into the mud, George coughing and spitting out the bland taste of grass from his mouth.

“Sapnap! This is my favourite coat!” George huffed. The younger boy stood up, laughing and pointing - not that he could laugh at George’s now mud covered coat as Sapnap’s own clothing was now ruined, leaves poking out of his black ponytail, although he seemed not to care.

Soon the Prince’s own belly was rumbling with laughter as they both took in the mess they were covered in. “I bet you can't sneak past the guards and get to the river without them seeing you” Sapnap voiced in a stage whisper as he cupped his hand around his mouth towards George, the latter male brushing down his loose pants.

“SHHHH! At least give me a chance to get out of the courtyard” the Prince complained, crossing his arms as Sapnap stuck his tongue out and turned his back. With a grin George took off to the other side of the courtyard. Pressing his back against the cold stone wall as a few guards passed by, he smiled as he darted around the corner, past the stable, and out into the forest surrounding the castle. This was the furthest Sapnap had made it last time they played this silly game, George's record however was the large oak tree with twisting roots just a little away from here.

Not looking back the young Prince headed down the hill deeper into the forest. The river couldn’t be that far, right? He had never actually made it to the river before, but Sapnap had always pointed him in the direction of where it was.

George looked up, peering through the branches that dared to cover the darkening sky above him. He would need to move fast if he wanted to get back before anyone noticed he was gone. It wouldn't be long before Sapnap or the guards caught him.

The twisting woodland looked the same at every turn, but after squeezing past a fallen tree and bolder, he made it to the large oak tree. A little out of breath from the sprinting he walked over to it, plopping himself down next to it with a breathless laugh.

“YES!” he cheered. He was already halfway there and was proud of that fact, even if he had another five or so minutes to go. He brushed his hand down a tangled root next to him, the dirt that once covered it now clinging to his fingers or falling into the scraped dirt below. George frowned, leaning over and running his hands in the seemingly clawed dirt.

His heart rate began to increase as his heterochromic eyes widened, quickly standing he turned to face the large tree. The dark bark had been stripped by large claws, the twisting roots more exposed than he last remembered. Grass and moss missing from the base of the tree. George slowly backed up his breath quickening.

A snap of a branch made his head snap to the side. But nothing was there. “Sapnap?” the fearful Prince called his voice shaky with nerves.

“I don’t like this game anymore…come out…”

_No reply._

“Sapnap?” the Prince questioned again, hearing nothing answer his call beside a warm breath on the back of his neck. The Prince's breath hitched as he slowly turned around. Standing behind him was a large bear, and George now knew for certain the oak tree did not belong to him now, rather the large creature in front of him.

George let out a deafening scream as he fell backwards, scrabbling to get away from the beast. The large bear stood on its hind legs, letting out a loud bellow. The Prince brought his arms up around himself, trying to protect his head and to cower away.

But the blow never came.

Instead, standing in front of him and battering a wooden sword and shield together was a tall boy, seemingly not much younger than himself, a mane of messy blond hair tied into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. The bear shook its head, backing up and growling again.

The Prince stayed where he was, shaking and frozen in place. The blond looked over his shoulder, double checking the young Prince was okay.

“LOOK OUT” George finally managed to squeak out, as the bear towered over the blond. The boy brought the shield up reflexively, but not quite quick enough as the bear clawed at the blond, casting him aside. George looked over to his nameless saviour as he was flung, face down in the mud, his attention divided between the creature in front of him and the other boy's safety. Making up his mind, he scrambled up, darting over to the blond, only to see crimson begin to drip down the male's neck.

George felt tears well up in his eyes as the bear stalked closer to the two. This was it. He was going to die. And never even got to the goddamn river.

It was then that loud footsteps startled both the him and the large beast as knights broke through the trees, their shouts muffled as George cried, shaking the taller boy gently as he hunched over him form. The nameless boy raised his head with a hiss of pain, a hand covering his red stained face.

Through a blurred gaze George locked his blue eyes to the jade green of his saviour, and for the enormity of a second, time froze - before in a flash he found himself being whisked away by a guard.

“My son!” A tall male shouted, his armour clanging as he rushed over to the young blond, scooping him up. George would recognise him the head guard anywhere - after all he had run away from him many times - but he never expected him to have a son.

The men barked and shouted as they shot arrows and swung their swords towards the foul beast, fending it off as it gave up on its mark, taking off as the risk of staying outweighed its worth.

George watched as the knights faded as he was carried away from the scene, the large oak tree disappearing out of his view, and the sound fading to the calm call of birds and the humming of cricket. He watched as the large stone walls came into view, swiping at his eyes, not wanting to embarrass himself even more.

As he was gently placed down in the middle of the courtyard, his mother was the first to crush him in a large hug, his father joining soon after. Holding him close, tears welled in her eyes as she reprimanded him, telling how she was scared she would lose her son, that he could have been kidnapped or killed.

But George was too preoccupied to listen to her wailing, with both a guilty looking Sapnap staring at him and the thought of those jade eyes staring at him threw crimson blood clouding his mind.

After receiving his lecture and more hugs, he was escorted back to his room by Willow, who equally voiced her concern like any other worried mother before ruffling his hair and blowing out his bedside candle.

George, left with his thoughts, curled up into a cocoon, not wishing to let the cold air share his warm covers. Even with the constant tossing and turning and the loop of the growling bear in his head, he soon managed to sleep, those jade eyes ever present in his mind, helping him relax.

~~~~

The next morning George was up early. However, after a long fitting with a tailor and multiple academic classes, it was not until late afternoon that he arrived at the knight's training camp, escorted by both Sapnap and Willow.

“I heard he’s already better than half the new recruits!” Sapnap had been beaming about George’s ‘hero’ since he’d met him in the courtyard. He had learned the young blond’s name was Dream, and Willow was quite happy leading the little Prince to the tent that held Dream to let him thank him. She had even made cookies for the boys to share.

“Go on now, don’t be shy….” she spoke, pushing George forward as he puffed out his chest and raised his chin. Walking in, he glanced over his shoulder to see Willow grab a hold of Sapnap as he went to follow, probably to give the Prince a little privacy to thank Dream by himself.

George peered around the dimly lit tent. A wooden sword and shield rested to the side next to what seemed to be much more dangerous weapons made of steel. Two beds sat to either side, one messily made, the other supporting a tall boy with blond hair.

_Bingo._

George walked over to the boy, a small cloth wrapped bundle in his hand. “Um….excuse me?” his voice was shy despite how confident he had felt walking in here.

“Are you Dream?” He puzzled rocking back and forth on his feet nervously

The boy being questioned rolled over, a round mask with a child-like smile drawn on it stared back at George, covering whatever damage the bear may have caused. “Maybe…..depends who’s asking” the blond responded, an almost sarcastic tone to his voice.

George frowned with a blink. Did the boy not recognise him? Did he not know who George was?

“The Prince is asking” he replied dryly rolling his eyes as the blond's smirk just barely became visible from under the mask, seeing he was getting a rise out of the young Prince.

“I came to thank you…..for saving me….” George continued. Dream did not answer, his smirk fading into a neutral expression - or at least that’s what George thought it was. He really couldn’t tell with that mask.

“I brought you a snack, Willow said it would be a nice thank you gift….” He placed the neatly wrapped bundle in the male’s hand shuffling slightly back, and fidgeting with his fingers.

When Dream still didn’t answer the male huffed. “You know it was a pretty stupid thing to do, that bear could of killed you!” George continued, his hands gesturing dramatically as he spoke.

Dream's smirk returned as he opened the cloth and took out the large cookie. “But it didn’t” Dream shot back, snapping the cookie in half and handing one half out to George.

The Prince glanced at the male’s hand and half of a sweet treat. He blinked confusion clear on his face.

“Take it as a promise” the taller male answered leaning forward on his bed slightly. A smirk toying on his lips. “That you’ll never have to worry about being killed with me around” the cocky male jabbed his thumb at himself before shoving half of his cookie in his mouth.

George couldn’t help the smile as he plucked the other half out of Dream’s hand and nibbled on it. “Deal!” He nodded, plonking himself next to the male with a laugh.

After sharing two and half cookies, the two boys had parted ways. Knowing this was a start to a great friendship, and maybe even something more.


End file.
